Talk:Sage of Six Paths Ryun
I hope you know that the majority of the page's length is a result of the info box. --Cold hard steel 02:36, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Ya lol Ten Tailed Fox 02:44, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Wait, im confused, is this Future Ryun like, 1000 years from now? Like Future Seireitou and Future Hikaru? --Seireitou 03:00, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Sorta, he's more like Future Trunks. Someone who comes from a different time line. But yes in essence he is like you and Hikaru's future selves. Ten Tailed Fox 03:03, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, but if you make a main timeline future ryun, in my story, he is disguised as a school principle, i dont know if yuo hate that or not? --Seireitou 03:05, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I need to make a future Echo page. Well, one for the human Twilight King and one for the mysterious Twilight Reaper. Echo Uchiha 03:07, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Ya, that sounds cool. This one is actually for an upcoming RP I am planning. This is Ryun 1000 years in the future, but in his time things are much darker and the Peace Requium has fallen apart. So this would be different in fact from the main timeline Future Ryun, whom I will make an article for late tonight or tomorrow. Ten Tailed Fox 03:07, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Same on my story, people soon lose the peace requiem, my story is here: Naruto Omega Beta: Tales of the Heros --Seireitou 03:09, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Oh...I see. Well my plans for this Ryun is to actually do some time traveling. Im gonna have him visit Ryun in the present to warn him of a terrifying new threat that actually dissolves the Peace Requium. Ryun and whoever else joins the RP then fight the new threat defeat it and stop Future Ryun's dark future from happening. Ten Tailed Fox 03:11, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't that coincide with the follow-up RP? I mean, the main villain in that story is actually caused by the peace requiem. --Cold hard steel 13:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Nope. This villain isn't caused by the Requiem, it destroys it. Ten Tailed Fox 15:17, 15 February 2009 (UTC) You have to make it where the Echo from that timeline transferred the Time Vortex on his deathbed, because there is no other way for him to obtain it. I guess it doesn't really matter because if this catastrophe is fixed in the past he won't exist anyways. Echo Uchiha 21:47, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Ok. Im sorry if I stole your jutsu. I just had to find a way to travel back in time and your jutsu popped into my head. Ten Tailed Fox 21:50, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Question Question!!!!! Why don't you just go ahead and call him god?!?!?!?!?! ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 20:20, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Because it's against my nature. Plain and simple. Ten Tailed Fox 20:36, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Oh-ho-ho, Ten-Ten got you good. Echo Uchiha 20:39, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you Echo... Ten Tailed Fox 20:40, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I have my moments...*Toots a kazoo to end the awkwardness* Echo Uchiha 20:41, 16 February 2009 (UTC)